


Too Long to Wait: Coo

by claudia603



Series: Too Long to Wait [27]
Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic, Interspecies, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-22
Updated: 2010-07-22
Packaged: 2017-10-10 18:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claudia603/pseuds/claudia603
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Babies have their own healing magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Long to Wait: Coo

All night Frodo had ached as if someone with a heeled boot had kicked into the small of his back over and over. He had sipped Aragorn's athelas tea and the pain was just beginning to fade.

Ellohir lay in bed beside him. Frodo had begged Aragorn to take him out of the cradle and lay him on the blankets next to him. He suckled on his fingers and looked at Frodo with big blue eyes.

"Do you need me to take him?" Aragorn said.

"No, you need to go soon. Duty awaits."

Aragorn chuckled. "I'm King, Frodo. Duty can wait as long as need be for me."

Frodo brushed one of Ellohir's silky soft cheeks with the back of his finger. "Ah, so that's where Ellohir is learning how to demand my time."

Ellohir's dear face brightened into a wide smile. His blue eyes met Frodo's and a delightful and lyrical cooing came from his lips.

The pain in Frodo's back seemed so much less.


End file.
